Longing
by PaleWizard
Summary: Sometimes love bloomes without being noticed. KakaSaku hebrew fic, rated M just in case.


זה לצד זו הם שכבו במיטה הרכה שעה ארוכה. השקט היה מופתי, נדמה היה שאפילו כלי הבית הבינו את המתרחש ועמדו כחיילים במסדר: השעון לא תקתק, הרהיטים לא התמתחו ומאוורר התקרה לא השמיע חריקות מסיבוב לסיבוב. או שכך לפחות היה נדמה להם, גופה פונה לימין וגופו פונה לשמאל, גביהם נוגעים לא נוגעים והם שקועים במחשבותיהם הדומות כל כך.  זה התחיל כערב שגרתי מאוד. הם נפגשו אצלה כהרגלם, שכן מפגש כזה קרה לפחות פעם בשבוע, שלוש פעמים בשבוע בתקופה האחרונה. תחילה ישבו בסלון שלה, שתו תה ודיברו על שהתרחש בחייהם ביום שעבר. אם להיות מדויקת זו היא שדיברה והוא שהקשיב, לו תמיד היה פחות לספר והוא אהב את זה ככה. החיים לימדו אותו שאסור להיקשר, הכל רגעי, אנשים שאתה אוהב נמצאים כאן היום וקבורים תחת אבן קרה למחרת. ואותה הוא אהב, אולי יותר ממה שהיה צריך, והאהבה שלו היא כמו קללה לקרובים אליו. זה הפחיד אותו יותר מעוד ביקור בבית החולים. הוא ניסה להתרחק ממנה, מאבק אדיר עם הלב שלו זה היה, עד שהגיע אליה תמיד היה מנצח, במקרה שלה הלב הוא זה שגבר. יש בה משהו שהוא לא יכול להסביר גם לא לעצמו, בינו לבינו הגיע למסקנה שהמשיכה שלו אליה נובעת מהדמיון הבלתי ניתן לערעור שלה לרין, אינספור הפעמים שהגן עליה בגופו, ואינספור הפעמים שהיא הגנה עליו עם היכולת שלה לרפא. הוא העדיף לחשוב על זה הצורה ריאלית, לדחוק את הרגש לפינה, הטאבו הזה הפחיד אותו, העובדה שהוא מסוגל להתאהב ובכלל להגיד את המילה הזו על עצמו בראשו עשתה לו סיוטים. רוב האנשים היו אומרים שהם לא בדיוק סיוטים אם אתה חולם על ערב רומנטי, וג'קוזי, וסקס, אבל הוא לא כולם, הוא קאקאשי האטאקה, הקופי נין, קאקאשי של השארינגאן ובשבילו לחלום על סקס עם בחורה זה כלום – אבל איתה הוא חלם שהוא עשה אהבה וזה הבלאגן האמיתי. 'אתה איתי קאקאשי?' , הוא יוצא משטף המחשבות שלו ועונה לה עם חיוך "אני מאוד פגוע מההנחה הזאת סאקורה צ'אן, בדיוק סיפרת לי על הוויכוח שניהלת עם אינו ביום ראשון". היא עשתה פרצוף מרוצה והוא חמק מזעמה גם הפעם 'תודה לך קאמי, זה היה קרוב מאוד'. הוא בבעיה רצינית והוא יודע את זה. הוא לא מפסיק לחשוב על בחורה שיושבת מולו הבחורה שהוא חולם עליה בלילות לא יודעת על הרגשות והתשוקה שהוא מחזיק בלבו. היא מישהי שאסור לו להרגיש אליה ככה, ושמערכת יחסים איתה תהיה מורכבת כי היא אסורה בתכלית האיסור, ומסובכת, וכנראה גם תהפוך אותו לגבר מוכה – הוא אהב אותה באמת, אבל היא ללא ספק בחורה עוצמתית, מפחידה ומסוכנת.  כשסיימו את התה, בזמן שהוא ניסה להתרכז במילים שלה ולא בהרהורי לבו (ומזלו שהיה לו הקשב לבצע את שניהם), היא הפעילה סרט והם ישבו יחדיו על הספה וצפו בשקט. הוא התפתה לשלוף את עותק האיצ'ה איצ'ה שלו אך התאפק. זה לא שהסרט היה כל כך מעניין לטעמו, אך הבעות פניה של סאקורה היו מרתקות: היא התרגזה, היא גיחכה, היא הרימה גבה בזלזול, היא נאנחה כשהיה קטע מרגש, היא הייתה חיה ומוחשית וכל כך גלויה ברגשות שלה שזה היה פשוט מרענן לצפות בה! כל כך מרענן שלא היה לו שמץ בכלל מה הייתה העלילה בסרט.  סאקורה התעלמה מהנוכחות שלו וצפתה בסרט בהנאה. כך היא עשתה מאז ומעולם, מאז שנשבר הלב שלה לפחות. הוא לא אשם אבל היא יודעת שמה שהיא מרגישה לא נכון ולא הדדי, ומצד שני היא כל כך נהנית במחיצתו, אז היא מתעלמת. מתעלמת מהמשיכה, מהכמיהה ומהכאב בלב. הגיבור בסרט נלחם בנינג'ות מכפר בודד שחטפו את אהובתו, הצטרפו אליו חברו המוזר והמביך, וחברו האדיש. הסרט עצמו היה מרגש ומשעשע וזה עזר לה להתעלם מהנוכחות של הג'ונין בעל השיער הלבן. הגיבור ואהובתו התאחדו אחרי קרב קשה בו חבורתו נצחה את החוטפים והם החלו להתנשק בלהט על המסך, נשארו עוד 20 דק אחרונות לסרט אבל החלק הזה גרם לה לאבד את הריכוז. היא ניסתה לא לחשוב על איך השפתיים של קאקאשי ירגישו על שלה, אבל התמונה הייתה שם בבהירות, אותו הרקע, אותן תלבושות כמו של הגיבורים, רק שבמקומם אלו היא וקאקאשי שם בטלוויזיה. עיניים סקרניות עוזבות לרגע את המסך כדי לצפות בו רק כדי לגלות שגם הוא צופה בה. היא קופאת כי היא מרגישה שהיא נתפסה עד שהיא מבינה מה מכיל המבט שלו. כאב, כמיהה ומש..יכה? הרגשות שמגיעים ממנו זהים לשלה, והיא לא מסוגלת להתנתק מהעיניים שלו, מהתחושה המשכרת של ההצלבה הזו. אז היא בוחרת להתקרב, לא עם כל הגוף כי זה מעביר בכולה צמרמורת, המחשבה שהוא יברח וההתמודדות עם הדחייה שתגיע לאחר מכן. היא רק שולחת יד, בחשש אך עם תעוזה היא מניחה אותה על גב כף היד שלו, ולוחצת. הוא יוצא מהטראנס שהיה שקוע בו עד לפני דקה ומביט בה המום, היא מחייכת חיוך נבוך ומקווה שהרגע שהיא מבועתת ממנו לא יגיע. להפתעתה הוא באמת לא בא, ואגודל מלטפת את ידה בחזרה. עכשיו תורה להיות המומה. הוא מתקרב אליה אט אט ופניו כל כך קרובות, הוא בוחן את תגובתה עם עין שחורה כפחם ונעצר סנטימטרים ספורים ממנה. ניכר שגם הוא חושש. היא מחליטה להיות אמיצה וסוגרת היא את הפער בין שניהם. שפתיים רכות של בחורה צעירה מתנגשות בשפתיו מכוסות הבד של גבר. וזה מרגיש כל כך שלם למרות שזאת לא נשיקה ממשית. היא מתרוממת ממקומה, ובידה האוחזת בו מושכת אותו והוא בא אחריה, ידיהם עדיין משולבות, הגיבורים בסרט בדיוק חוזרים לכפר שלהם ומכריזים על חתונה, אבל לסאקורה כבר לא אכפת מה סוף הסרט. היא מובילה אותו ברגליים רועדות לחדר השינה שלה, מתיישבת על המיטה, מעבירה את עצמה אחורה ומושכת אותו אליה.  הוא שוכב מעליה על המיטה שלה, בחדר שכולו ורוד כמו שיערה, בעיניים שלה יש רק רגש והוא מכוון אליו. 'איזו טעות, סאקורה', הוא חושב לעצמו. ליבו פועם, כל כך הרבה דברים הוא רוצה כרגע, את החיבוק שלה, את הליטוף, הוא רוצה להיות שלה ולהיות בתוכה. הוא רוצה לגרום לה להרגיש כל כך טוב עם זה שהיא בחרה בו, אבל היא בתולה, וצעירה, והיא יכולה להשיג יותר טוב ממנו. הכל כמעט יהיה יותר טוב ממנו, היא לא צריכה לסבול את השמועות ואת המילים הרעות של האנשים על הפרש הגילאים הזה, על יחסי המורה תלמידה שלהם, היא לא צריכה לכאוב כשכל זר יגנה אותו ויקרא לו סוטה ברחוב. הוא יוכל לעמוד בזה, אבל היא כל כך טובה, זה לחלוטין לא מגיע לה. הגוף שלו לא מקשיב לו, כמו שזה תמיד קורה במה שנוגע אליה, הוא רוכן כדי לנשק אותה עם המסכה על פניו. אם יוריד אותה זה ידרדר מכאן וזה אסור. שפתיהם שוב נוגעות, ידה משתלבת בשיערו והשנייה מונחת על חזהו. הוא עובר לנשק את צווארה ונאנח. היא כמעט ולא עושה דבר אך התחושה עילאית, זה מרגיש נכון וזה הורג אותו מבפנים.  היד שבשיערו יורדת לאיטה לפניו ומלטפת את עצמות לחייו, הלב שלה פועם בחוזקה והיא מחליטה לנסות להיות אמיצה שוב, ומכניסה את האצבעות לרווח שבין המסכה שלו לפניו. הוא קופא אך הפעם מגיב במהירות ומתרומם מעליה. "אנחנו לא יכולים, אני מצטער סאקורה."  הוא יורד מעליה ונשכב משמאלה על צדו. כף ידו מונחת על מצחו והוא מביט בתנועותיו המונוטוניות של מאורר התקרה. הם לא מדברים והוא יודע שהנזק גדול ושהם לעולם לא ישובו להיות אותו הדבר. הוא יודע זאת אבל לא מסוגל לקום ממקומו הנוח לצידה. היא הסיבה שהוא קם בבוקר לאחרונה, לפניה הסיבה היחידה לקיום שלו הייתה שימור זכרם של חבריו שנפלו. לפניה, בזמנו הפנוי, היה יוצא מהבית כדי לקנות מצרכים לבית או כדי לבקר באנדרטה. עד שהם התחילו את המפגשים שלהם לפחות, היא הייתה מכריחה אותו לשמור על קשר והוא מתוך פחד לחייו היה מגיע. איכשהו מחובה לא רצויה הפכו המפגשים האלו לדבר בעל חשיבות עליונה בחייו. הוא רק חיכה לפעם בשבוע שהם יושבים ומדברים, אפילו יזם יותר מפגשים כאלו בעצמו – הוא! יוזם מפגש חברתי! לפתע חוצה את דממת החדר קול בכי חרישי שמוציא אותו מרצף מחשבותיו. קאקאשי האטאקה, בנו של הניב הלבן, שנשבע להגן עליה מכל דבר גרם לה לבכות. הלב שלו שורף למשמע משיכות אפה, היא בוכה בגללו. הגוף שלו פועל מתוך אינסטינקט והוא מסתובב אליה ומחבק אותה מאחור, סנטרו מוצא משענת על קודקודה.  סאקורה מנסה להשתיק את הבכי שלה ועושה עבודה די טובה, אך היא יודעת שזה לחינם. האדם שהיא מנסה להסתיר ממנו בכי הוא קאקאשי סנסיי, חוש הריח וחוש השמיעה שלו הרבה יותר חזקים משינובי רגיל, היא יודעת שהיא חייבת להפסיק לפני שהוא ישים לב, אבל היא פשוט לא מצליחה. היא לא מצליחה להבין מה לא בסדר בה ולמה זה תמיד מסתיים עבורה אותו הדבר. היא יודעת מה יגידו עליהם, היא יודעת שידברו ואולי אפילו יגנו אבל למי אכפת? מה שחשוב זה מה שהם מרגישים לא? כמה שזה כואב לדעת שהוא דוחה אותה למרות שהוא מרגיש אותו הדבר. כשהוא מחבק אותה פתאום בתנועה מהירה היא אפילו לא מופתעת. הדמעות ממשיכות לזלוג מעיניה והיא נותנת להן. היא רועדת בין יבבה ליבבה והוא מצמיד אותה קרוב יותר לגופו. 'איך יתכן שאותו אדם מביא איתו כל כך הרבה כאב וכל כך הרבה נחמה?' היא תוהה לעצמה. אחרי סאסוקה, היא חשבה שלא תתאהב עוד לעולם, היא נכבתה והפכה למכונה יותר מאדם, היא עבדה ולמדה והתאמנה וסביב זה חג עולמה, עבודה, אימונים למידה. אינו אמרה לה שהיא בחיים לא תקים משפחה אם היא תמשיך בדרך הזאת, וגם ניסתה לסדר לה 'נינג'ות חתיכים בטירוף' להגדרתה מפעם לפעם, אבל הלב שלה היה מת ואי אפשר להכריח לב מת לפעום. היחיד שהיה מוציא ממנה את סאקורה של פעם, השמחה והאופטימית היה המורה הקודם שלה, לכן מאז שנארוטו עזב את הכפר היא אימצה מנהג להזמין את קאקאשי אליה לקפה פעם בשבוע. היא הרגישה לבדה בעולם וידעה שרק הוא נשאר מהימים הטובים, אז את הקשר איתו לפחות היה חשוב לה לשמור, הוא מצדו פחד שהיא תכאיב לו (או כך לפחות הוא אמר לה) והיה מגיע. איך היא פיתחה אליו רגשות בדרך זו תעלומה, ממפגש למפגש קוצר הרוח שלה פעם הבאה היה גובר, עד שבלי לשים לב היא התחילה לחשוב על המורה שלה כעל גבר, ומכאן הכל היסטוריה.  "סאקורה", הוא לוחש באוזנה והיא חייבת לחזור למציאות שהיא נמצאת בה עכשיו. "כשרק הכרנו ונכנסתם לצוות 7, נשבעתי שלא אתן לדבר לפגוע בכם. ככל שהזמן עבר ההבטחה הזו הייתה מכוונת בעיקר אלייך. אני לא יכול לעשות לך את זה. הבטחתי שלא אתן שאיש יפגע בך, גם אם זה אומר להגן עלייך מפני אני אקיים. את עוד צעירה, את תוכלי למצוא גבר בן גילך שיהיה לך משענת יותר טובה ממני, גומנה." הוא חיבק אותה כעת כה חזק שהיא לא יכלה להשתחרר מאחיזתו בלי שימוש בצ'אקרה שלה. היא נמסה לתוך החיבוק ועיכלה את דבריו. במצב הנוכחי שהם נמצאים בו אין לה כבר כלום להפסיד, ובכלל היא החליטה עוד מזמן שהיא רוצה לחיות את חייה בצורה הכי אמיתית שיש, היא לא תברח עכשיו, זה הרגע שלה להילחם. נכון, היא לא סיפרה לו על רגשותיה עד היום, אבל המון היה מונח על הפרק והיא פחדה לאבד אותו. כעת, הם על פרשת דרכים, שביל אחד של ביחד או שני שבילים של לבד, והיא נחושה לנסות עוד פעם אחת לפני שהם יפנו איש איש לדרכו. "סנסיי," הוא עיוות את פרצופו למשמע הכינוי הישן "אני בת 20 היום, ואני כבר לא צריכה שתבצע החלטות בשביל להגן עלי. אתה כבר לא המורה שלי ואני לא תלמידה. אני שווה לך היום, והייתי רוצה שתתחיל להסתכל עלי ככזו." "סאקורה אני.." הוא ניסה להתחיל אך היא קטעה אותו והמשיכה: "אני יודעת שאתה רק רוצה להגן עלי והאמת שזה מנחם, אבל אני אישה שמספיק בוגרת כדי להבין את המצב בעצמה. אם התאהבתי בך קאקאשי אז הבנתי מראש את ההשלכות. אחת הסיבות שמעולם לא סיפרתי לך על הרגשות שלי היא שפשוט הרגשתי שתברח ממני, שתסתכל עלי אחרת, אולי אפילו תיגעל ממני. אבל," היא הסתובבה בחיבוקו והישירה אליו מבט, "אני יודעת שאתה מרגיש כמוני, ואני לא יכולה לוותר בכזאת קלות בגלל כמה אנשים שיסתכלו עלינו בעין עקומה! מה שחשוב זה מה שאנחנו רוצים ומרגישים, לא?" לאחר שסיימה הדממה השתררה בחדר. השניים בהו זה בזו, עין שחורה ועייפה מקבילה לעיניים ירוקות ומאתגרות. קאקאשי בחן בראשו את מילותיה. מצד אחד זה אסור והוא יפגע בה ויש את העניין של מה כולם יאמרו, ומצד שני היא די צודקת הוורדרדה שבין זרועותיו. האמת שכבר נמאס לו לא להרגיש, ונמאס לו לברוח מסיכויים לאושר. אולי הוא זה שבעצם מפחד להיפגע או להישאר שוב לבד. אמת, הוא מפחד פחד שמשתק כמעט את לבו כשהוא איתה, אך מעולם לא קרה לו שלבו החסיר פעימה כל כך הרבה פעמים בשעה אחת, רק אתה זה קורה לו והוא מותש מלהכחיש את הברור מאליו. היא ניצחה את ההיגיון שלו, בפעם המיליון שבע מאות חמישים ושתים. הוא שולח את ידו ללטף את לחיה והיא נענית למגע, עוצמת עיניה ונשענת על כפו. הוא מתבונן במלאכית שמחייכת חיוך עדין בין ידיו ומתמוסס. 'אין נכון או לא נכון במה שקשור אלייך, הא סאקורה צ'אן?' הוא מגחך לעצמו. הוא מוריד את ידו המחבקת מהשקע של גבה ומרים את אחת מכפותיה אל פניו, ידו על כף ידה והוא מכניס את שתיהן יחד מתחת לקו המסכה. האוויר כאילו נפלט בבת אחת מריאותיה של סאקורה כשהיא מבינה מה מתרחש. קאקאשי עוזב את ידה כך על פניו ומצמיד את גופה אליו בשנית. מכאן זה תלוי רק בה.  היא מפחדת לפקוח את עיניה ולגלות שהיא חולמת. אבל זה מרגיש כל כך אמיתי שזה לא יתכן שזה חלום. היא מרגישה על פנים כף ידה את מגעו המחוספס של הבד, קצות אצבעותיה נדקרות קלות מזיפים שכרגע היא גילתה שיש לו. אין בה פחד לגלות שהוא לא יפה כפי שחשבה, אין בה פחד לגלות שהוא יפה מדי בשבילה, היא רק מפחדת לפקוח עיניים ולקום בחדרה לבד. אבל הסקרנות גוברת עליה וכמו החתול בפתגם היא מחליטה לקחת צעד מסוכן. באיטיות היא פוקחת עין אחת כדי לגלות שהוא שם, עם אותו חיוך שניתן להבין רק מהצורה שהעין שלו מתעקלת. קאקאשי, במיטה שלה, צמוד לחזה שלה ומחכה. היא מחליטה להוריד את המסכה שלו בבת אחת לפני שתתחרט ובתנועה חדה היא כבר לא שם. היא בוהה בחיוך הטהור שנגלה לפניה, אושר אמיתי עם מעט ביישנות, אם הייתה צריכה לנתח אותו. היא מגלה שיש לו נקודת חן מתחת לצדה השמאלי של שפתו התחתונה, עצמות לחייו הן בולטות כפי שחשבה והן מעוטרות בזיפים שהרגישה קודם לכן, שכנראה הספיקו לצמוח מהבוקר.  קאקאשי נהנה לצפות בהבעות שסאקורה עושה כשהיא חוקרת את פניו ומעבירה אצבע בודדת על קווי המתאר שלהן. הוא מסיר את מגן המצח מעינו השמאלית ומתבונן בה דרך השארינגאן. הוא עוצר את ידה ומלטף אותה, ובכך מסיט את תשומת לבה לעינו החשופה. היא משתאה מהמראה שנגלה אליה ונראה כאילו איבדה את היכולת לדבר, קאקאשי לא יכול שלא להחניק גיחוך. "אתה.. השארינגאן שלך.." היא מועדת במילותיה ובוהה בו, הוא מצמיד את כפות ידיה זו לזו בין שתי ידיו, ומרים אליה את עיניו.  "את מה שאני הולך לעשות עכשיו סאקורה, אני רוצה לזכור איתי תמיד". מתוך ההלם שהיא נמצאת בו כל מה שהיא מסוגלת לענות לו זה "האי." כשעינו האדומה סורקת כל פרט ופרט בפניה, הוא חופן אותן בשתי ידיו ומנשק אותה שניות אחדות. הזמן לא עצר ולא היו זיקוקים, זו לא הייתה נשיקה מהאגדות, רק מגע שפתיים חם, קצר ואוהב. פרפרים בבטן לעומת זאת היו בשפע, והם ריקדו בהנאה מהתשוקה הגוברת בין השניים. הוא עצר את הנשיקה המיוחלת כדי שתסתכל עליו בחזרה, סומק עז מופיע על לחייה ועיניה נוצצות מדמעות, אבל היא מחייכת, חיוך קטן אמנם, אולם זה כל מה שנחוץ. "את כל כך יפה כשאת מחייכת אלי" הוא לוחש באוזנה והיא מתכווצת אל תוך חזו. הוא עוטף אותה רק שהפעם הוא לא מצליח לעצור את עצמו וצחוק בריטון שוטף את כל החדר. "אני מקווה שאת מגיבה ככה רק לקול שלי, סאקורה צ'אן" לחש לה בחושניות מכוונת, היא הניעה את ראשה מעלה ומטה בבושה על חזהו, "טוב מאוד" צחק. הוא הסיט את שערה מפניה והרים אותן אליו, עיניה עדיין דומעות אז הוא מנגב אותן באגודלו. הדמעות שלה ממשיכות לזרום והחיוך מקודם מתחלף בקימור עצוב. השעשוע יורד בבת אחת ממנו והוא מביט בה מבולבל. "עשיתי משהו לא בסדר?" היא מסיטה עיניים ממנו והוא לא צריך להיות גאון(למרות שהוא כן), כדי להבין שמשהו בוודאות לא כשורה.  לסאקורה קשה להוציא מעצמה את מה שהיא חושבת כעת. מצד אחד עברה עד עכשיו את רוב הקושי וזה אמור להיות הרע במיעוטו, מצד שני זה מביך, וחשוף, ולמרות שהיא אמרה שהיא יודעת שהוא מרגיש כמותה, הוא לא ביטא את זה החוצה, והיא מתחילה להרגיש חרדתית. הוא משכיב אותה על גבה, רוכן מעליה ומנשק אותה בצווארה, עולה בנשיקות קטנות לכיוון פיה. "קא..קאשי" היא מתנשפת והוא מצמיד עמה שפתיים לדקה ארוכה. "את יכולה לדבר איתי, שתפי אותי סאקורה", הוא מסתכל בה עם מבט עמוק והיא נכנעת. תמיד היה קשה לה לסרב לו, עוד כשהיה המורה שלה הייתה צמאה לתשומת הלב שלו שכמעט ולא הופנתה כלפיה. אפשר לחשוב שאם כך התייחס אליה היא הייתה אמורה לפתח אליו רגשות שליליים, אבל היא תמיד ידעה שהוא דואג לה, גם אם קצת פחות היא עדיין הייתה חשובה לו, ולכן בכל פעם כשקרא בשמה, או ביקש דבר מה או אפילו רק אמר מילה טובה, מצב רוחה היה בשמיים. אם זה היה כך בימים שהכל ביניהם היה תמים אז למה לא היום? מתוך מחשבה זו סאקורה מחליטה לאזור אומץ בפעם המי יודע הכמה לאותו היום ולומר לו.  "אני מפחדת" הודתה לבסוף. בראשו החלו לרוץ מחשבות שהובילו למסקנה אחת. "סאקורה אני לעולם לא אכריח אותך לעשות משהו שאת לא מוכנה אליו, אני לא גבר כזה" היא קצת מופתעת מהתשובה שלו. היא כן מעבירה בה הקלה מסוימת אבל לא מזה היא מבועתת. הפחד נובע ממקום אחר לגמרי, לא מלהיות כולה שלו אלא מלהיות שלו רק ללילה אחד. "זה לא זה" היא מסובבת את פניה וחום מתפשט עליהן. הוא מגלה סבלנות אדירה ומחכה למה שיש לה לומר, עדיין מעליה, כל גופו יוצר מגע עם כל גופה. המחשבות האלה רק גורמות לה להסמיק יותר ויותר. נראה שהוא מבין על מה היא חושבת באותו רגע, 'הוא עדיין עם השארינגאן, כמובן!' היא חושבת לעצמה במרמור. חיוך מרוצה וקטן נפרש על ארשת פניו הרצינית לשנייה, אמנם הוא לא זז ממקומו. כשעיניהם מתלכדות היא מחליטה לסיים עם זה וזהו כי אין מה לדחות פה את הקץ, יותר מדי נאמר היום ועוד יותר מפחיד מדחייה הוא הרעיון שקאקאשי יתייאש ממנה. "אני מפחדת ממה שאתה חושב עלי ומאיך שאתה רואה את היחסים שלנו מתקדמים". עיניו מתרככות והוא מבין לאן היא חותרת, אולם הוא מעדיף שהיא תגלה לו את כל מה שעל ליבה מאשר להסיק מסקנות ולעצור אותה מלפרוק. "אני לא רוצה להיות בחורה של פעם אחת, ואם זה מה שאני בשבילך כי אתה לא רוצה לסבך את מה שכבר קיים. אני אבקש ממך שתלך כי", זרם חדש של דמעות החל לזלוג מעיניה, "אני לא אוכל להתמודד עם לראות אותך עכשיו". הוא ירד מעליה והפך אותה כך שכעת היא הייתה עליו, המבט שלו והאופן בו ליטף את גבה מעביר בה צמרמורות. הוא מניח את ידיה משני צדי ראשו, כך שגופה מונח כולו עליו ופניה סנטימטרים ספורים משלו. הוא מקרב אותה אליו בידו הפנויה ומנשק אותה נשיקה איטית ומלאת תשוקה ורגש, הם כה צמודים כך שהיא מרגישה את ליבו והוא מרגיש את ליבה. לאט לאט מנשיקה רכה ומלטפת משתנה הקצב והיא הופכת לנשיקה סוערת, ידיו אוחזות בה בחוזקה, ידיה מושכות כמעט בשיערו. הוא מלקק את שפתיה והיא מאפשרת לו להיכנס, לשונותיהם מרקדות בתשוקה והם מפסיקים רק כדי לנשום ומיד ממשיכים. הוא מלטף את גבה מעלה ומטה ומצמיד אותה אליו ככל שעוד ניתן לו. סאקורה משחררת גניחה קטנה ולמרות שברגע הזה הוא רק רוצה להוציא אותה מהבגדים, הוא נושך קלות את שפתה התחתונה ומפסיק את הנשיקה שלהם. היא מעווה את פניה בזעף והוא מגחך. "אם זאת כל הבעיה" הוא מדבר אליה, מחויך ומתנשף, "אז חבל על הדמעות סאקורה צ'אן". היא פוערת את עיניה בבלבול, בזמן שהוא מלטף את פניה באגודלו. "כי אני מתכוון להישאר". הוא כמעט נחנק מהחיבוק שהוא מקבל ממנה באותו הרגע, היא מצחקקת צחוק קטן של אחרי בכי והוא צוחק יחד איתה. הוא מוריד אותה מעליו, מתיישב לצידה , מנשק את שפתיה קלות ויורד מהמיטה. "לאן אתה הולך, קאקאשי?" היא אומרת ונעמדת מולו עם פרצוף שנמצא בין הלם לזעף. אצבעו מלטפת בחיבה את אפה והוא מתכופף כדי להיות בגובה עיניים עמה, כפי שעושים לילד קטן: "את כל כך יפה כשאת כועסת" הוא אומר לה בחיבה. חבטה אדירה נופלת על ראשו באותו הרגע והוא כמעט מתחרט שהתאהב דווקא בקונואיצ'י עם החוזק המפלצתי. "אל תשחק איתי משחקים קאקאשי! לפני רגע אמרת שתישאר!" היא משלבת ידיים ומצמידה אותן לחזה, הוא בוהה באופן שבו חזה מתבלט כשאמותיה לחוצות עליו והוא מרגיש לפתע עוד חבטה עצומה על ראשו. "סאקורה", קאקאשי משפשף את ראשו הכואב כשהוא פונה אליה, "אני נשאר מילולית, אני רוצה את זה בדיוק כמו שאת רוצה תאמיני לי, הבעיה היא שאם אשאר כאן פיזית אני לא בטוח איך הלילה הזה יסתיים, ולא כך אני רוצה את זה, לא איתך." סומק עז מתפרץ שוב על פניה ,"או". הוא מתקרב אליה ומחבק אותה, מסניף את ריח הפרחים משערה הורוד, מנשק את שפתיה נשיקה איטית ואחרונה לאותו הלילה, ומרים את המסכה על פניו. "אני אבוא לראות אותך מחר, אני מבטיח" הוא לוחש באוזנה והוא מרגיש את הרטט שמתרוצץ בכל גופה. "אני אחכה" היא נושפת לעברו והוא נדלק מחדש, מה שאומר שזה זמן טוב ללכת. הוא פותח את החלון שבחדרה וקופץ החוצה, מסתכל לאחור רק עוד פעם אחת, כדי לראות אותה יפה יותר מבכל יום בעבר, עם עיניים נוצצות וכמהות, כמהות אליו. 


End file.
